Tie Interceptor
BACKGROUND The TIE/In starfighter, or TIE Interceptor , was a TIE series starfighter used by the Galactic Empire. The TIE Interceptor was identifiable by its arrow-shaped solar collection panels, a distinct difference from the hexagonal solar arrays of its predecessor, the TIE Fighter. The Interceptor was one of the fastest starfighters in the galaxy at its prime, nearly rivaling the Alliance's RZ-1 A-wing interceptor. Due to their speed, distinct shape, and narrow profile in comparison to the TIE/ln starfighter (which was nicknamed "eyeball"), TIE Interceptors came to be referred to occasionally as "squints" by enemy pilots Like most TIE models, the TIE Interceptor shared nearly identical cockpits, drive pods, and wing brace designs with the TIE Fighter. The solar collector panels were lengthened and angled, and the forward center section was removed. This new solar array design gave the Interceptor its unmistakable dagger-like appearance, while providing the pilot with increased visibility and shrinking its profile to make targeting more frustrating for enemy gunners. This wing design gave the craft a more menacing visage, continuing the Empire's reputation of ruling through fear. The TIE Interceptor's primary role was as its title suggested. Like its predecessors, the Interceptor lacked heavier armor, deflector shields, a hyperdrive, and life support systems. Interceptor pilots were forced to rely on speed, maneuverability, superior numbers, and advanced weapon systems to prevail in its primary role of space superiority. The craft's drawbacks meant that any pilot who survived more than a few missions was considered to be a "top gun" in the Imperial fleet. With no hyperdrive, the TIE Interceptor was reliant on a capital ship for an operations base. Star Destroyers and prominent shipyards such as Kuat and Fondor were common staging areas for Interceptor squadrons; however, smaller vessels and more remote locations had to rely on aging TIE/ln fighters.. There was also a special variant, painted completely red with significant upgrades, that was available for use by the Emperor's Royal Guards. Aside from its paint job and upgrades, this model also featured two small wings protruding from each solar panel. TIE Interceptors had powerful solar ionization reactors, the same model used in the TIE Avenger. These could handle the special equipment built into the Interceptor, including deflector shields, beam weapons such as special beam jammers, decoy beams, hyperdrives and extra missile racks for increased warhead payload. It was common for Alpha Squadron, Avenger Squadron, Delta Squadron, Gamma Squadron, Sunspot Squadron, and others to carry one or most of these pieces of special equipment at a time. After the Empire's disastrous loss of 286 TIE/LN starfighters to the Lightspeed Panthers during the Fei Hu campaign in 1 BBY, the Empire realized the superiority of the Incom T-65 X-wing starfighters, and decided to create an interceptor model of the TIE series as a means to counter the X-wing, with development succeeding that same year. In large part because of the success, they were later utilized in campaigns such as Operation Strike Fear and Operation: Skyhook. Another factor in its development was to have the power of the TIE/Advanced starfighter but be more cost-effective, as the TIE/Advanced was too expensive to mass-produce. After the destruction of the first Death Star during the Battle of Yavin, the Empire, realizing quickly the growing threat of the Rebel Alliance, increased mass production of the TIE Interceptors, thus resulting in the TIE Interceptors becoming the new fighter force of the Empire after the battle. Emperor Palpatine, aware of the superior abilities of the TIE Interceptor, as well as its relatively low cost, had planned to replace all standard TIE Fighters with Interceptors. By the Battle of Endor, TIE Interceptors filled twenty percent of the total Imperial starfighter complement, and overwhelmed many Rebel fighters. Officers of the Imperial Navy were sometimes known to adopt TIE Interceptors as their personal craft, installing shield projectors and hyperdrives so the Interceptors could be utilized as escape vehicles. Apwar Trigit was one such officer. Background obtained from wookiepedia - http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/TIE/In_starfighter Affiliation: Galactic Empire, New Republic, Imperial Remnant, Galactic Alliance Ship Type: Tie Interceptor Class: Space Superiority Fighter Manufacturer: Sienar Fleet Systems Crew: 1 Cargo: 75kg MDC BY LOCATION: Main Hull - 450 Cockpit - 200 Sensor/Communications Array - 75 Engines (4) - 100 ea Solar Panels (2) - 200 ea Laser Cannon (4) - 75 ea Armour - Stops anything up to and including standard 25mm cannon rounds. NOTES: Depleting the MDC of the main hull will put the ship out of commission. All internal systems will shut down, including life support. Emergency beacon is the only thing that will work and it has a range of 15 light years SPEEDS: Speed - Realspace: mach 22 Speed - Atmosphere: 1250kph Maximum Range: Can operate for 2 days under normal conditions. Combat ops reduces that by 75% STATISTICAL DATA: Length: 6.6m Height: 4.9m Width: 6.4m Weight: 10 tons WEAPON SYSTEMS: WEAPON: Laser Cannon (4) PRIMARY PURPOSE: Anti-fighter SECONDARY PURPOSE: Anti-ship RANGE - SPACE: 5.0km RANGE - ATMOSPHERE: 2.5km DAMAGE: 2d4x10+10 single blast, 3d6x10 dual blast, 6d6x10 quad blast RATE OF FIRE: equal to pilots attacks PAYLOAD: Unlimited BONUSES: +3 strike SYSTEMS OF NOTE: COMMUNICATIONS: Subspace transceiver with a range of 2 light years. LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEMS: Can support full complement for an effectively unlmited amount of time however consumables will run out after 2 days if not replenished PASSIVE SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 25 000km. System inculdes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Electro-photo Receptors, Aural Sensors. Gives a bonus of +5% to sensor skill rolls. SCANNING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of approximately 40 000 000km. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Mass Detectors, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Life Form Indicators. Gives a +10% bonus to sensor skill rolls. SEARCH SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a range of 60 000km and can be directed to any of the 6 arcs around the ship. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Long Range Phased Tachyon Detection Arrays, Full Spectrum Transceivers. Gives a +15% bonus to sensor skill rolls. FOCUSING SENSOR SYSTEMS: Have a radius of 4000km and can be focused anywhere within the search systems range. System includes Dedicated Energy Receptors, Electro-Photo Receptors, Mass Detectors, Life Form Indicators, Full Spectrum Transceivers, Aural Sensors, Short range Primary Threat Analysis Grids. Gives a +20% bonus to sensor skill rolls. COMBAT BONUSES: Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite and/or Combat Flying with the additional bonuses: +1 attack at level 8 and 12 +1 dodge at level 3, 6, 9 and 12 +1 autododge at level 2, 7 and 11 +20% piloting rolls REFERENCES USED IN THIS DESIGN Star Wars Imperial Sourcebook (West End Games) Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook Special Edition (West End Games) Wookiepedia (http://starwars.wikia.com/)